


Marooned

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter feels tired, stressed, and in his mind, marooned. The only thing Harry wanted was his girlfriend, Megan Jones, the one who would make his troubles go away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marooned – Rating T  
> Summary – Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter feels tired, stressed, and in his mind, marooned. The only thing Harry wanted was his girlfriend, Megan Jones, the one who would make his troubles go away.  
> Pairings – Harry/Megan, Ron/Hermione  
> Challenge – Minor Pairing Challenge, The 50 First Lines Challenge

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3** **rd** **May 1998**

All Harry could say for today was that at least no one tried to kill him. He felt tired, felt marooned, abandoned, isolated with little hope of escape. The reason for the feeling was simple. He had just fought in a massive battle, a battle which claimed several lives.

The only person that he could count on to get him out of that feeling was his girlfriend, Megan Jones, the only person who stood by him all the way through the last few years, ever since Dolores Umbridge started to terrorise the school.

Harry remembered how Megan would comfort him after a stressful detention, how she would take care of his wounds from Quidditch, how she would listen to him when he was upset, when things went wrong, even when Sirius died.

Megan was the only constant in his life, Harry found, especially when his 'friends', Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, abandoned him in his Sixth Year, but 'conveniently' re-joined him to hunt Horcruxes, going on the run for a whole year.

Harry tried to get Megan to stay at Hogwarts, trying to break up with her to protect her, but she would not allow it. She insisted that she go with the trio, especially as she knew that Harry would be depressed without her, knowing that Hermione and Ron were together and that he couldn't have her.

He was glad to be with her on the Hunt, however, as she made him happy, especially when Ron left him. Harry remembered how Hermione and Megan fought, the bushy haired Muggleborn spending the rest of the Hunt in tears about how her Ronald was alone, when in fact he was at the house of his brother, Bill Weasley.

Harry lay there, on the bed that he had fell asleep on after he had been up to the office of Headmistress McGonagall, following the Battle of Hogwarts, a battle which he still was tired from, especially as the Magical Exhaustion had hit him.

Getting up from the bed, he headed towards the toilet, where he found fresh robes and a note waiting for him.

' _Harry,_

_I thought you might like these robes that I had Kreacher bring you, robes that I got him to get from your godfather's place. Kreacher has told me that the house is ready for when you want to move back in, and that he has got rid of the curses that Tom and his band of merry men tried to put on the place._

_I will see you soon my love, but I need to visit someone to get some retribution for their abandoning of us._

_Megs'_

Harry smiled at the note that his girlfriend had wrote him, knowing instantly who she was talking about.

As he grabbed his robes, intent on getting dressed, he may have felt marooned, but all Harry could say for today was that at least no one tried to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and follow " GryffindorTom" on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 204


End file.
